A Favor
by RyuuMahou
Summary: A sweet little scene that I expanded. It takes place at the end of the 11th book when Sano and Mizuki are dancing in their room! Oneshot


**Ok, a cute little one-shot about that little mishap at the end of the 11th book. A little twist on how it _could_ have happened. Or how it happened in my mind, and maybe someone elses. But either way, here it is, and I hope that you like it! **

**Disclaimer: Shoot...I don't own it. But if I did, this scene would have been put in it! XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**A Favor**

"Uh…Hey!" Mizuki started, a little unsure. "I have a favor to ask you, Sano." Sano looked over at her. She was sitting in the swivel chair to the desk while he sat on his bed drying his hair. "Would you…dance with me…right now?" Her face instantly grew hot as a blush crept into it. _Yikes! I actually said it!_ "Uh…It's just I'm kinda nervous, and…" she trailed off, not sure of herself anymore.

"Okay," Sano said, taking the towel off from around his shoulders and standing. He extended a hand to her and she put her own in it. He pulled her to him. "Ready?" he asked, not expecting an answer back.

"Waah!" Mizuki said in surprise, smiling as she danced with Sano. She laughed causing him to smile that rare smile of his that only came out when she was around.

All of a sudden, as they were dancing, their clasped hands hit the ladder to the top bunk and Sano's legs hit the edge of his bed, causing him to lose his balance and go down. Unfortunately, that caused Mizuki to follow. She lifted herself off of Sano and noticed her little predicament. She was on top of Sano, straddling his hips. "Oh, sorry," she said nervously as she started to get off of him, but some unknown source stopped her. Sano's arms had snaked their way around her waist, holding her where she was. "Uh…Sano?"

Sano had no idea what had made him keep Mizuki on top of him, but he knew he couldn't fight that tremendous force. "Just stay here," he breathed.

Mizuki started to get really warm and she knew that her face was turning red again, but she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Sano's.

"S-Sano…?" Mizuki asked, breaking the silence that had stretched between them. She stared at Sano, his eyes were half closed in a dreamy sort of way, and his cheeks were tinted slightly pink. His hold on her waist tightened, pulling her closer to him. Her knees gave out and she ended up sprawled on top of Sano. Her face heated up even more. "S-Sano?" she repeated, not knowing what else to say.

The way she stared at him, eyes wide but relaxed, face flushed and nervous, made him go practically insane. The places her body touched his, her stomach, thighs, and chest, all crushed against his. He could feel the slight bulge of her breasts through the denim vest that he knew she wore to hide them. He lifted his right hand from around her waist and moved it over to the back of her neck. He pushed her head down and lifted his own until their lips met.

_Sano! _Mizuki thought shocked, frantically trying to get him to release his hold on her. He wouldn't let up. Sano deepened the kiss, lightening his hold on her neck.

Mizuki couldn't believe what was happening, but what she could believe was that it felt _so _good and _so _right.

Mizuki started to kiss him back, making Sano ecstatic. His ideal girl, always by his side, was kissing him back.

Mizuki found that there were a few more things that she loved about Sano. His fit, muscular body, and his nice soft lips. She didn't even care, right then, that if Sano was kissing her (when she happened to be incognito as a guy) that he could be gay…or bi…

Sano's hand on her neck released its hold and slowly moved down her back. Mizuki was loving every second of this, and he could tell. When he broke the kiss, he received a groan of disapproval from Mizuki. He smiled the smile that only came out when she was around. She stared down at him, flustered and flushed.

"S-Sano?" she asked breathless. He stared into her eyes, waiting for her to continue. "Are you gay?" She had finally just thought of the possibility.

He stared at her, startled. _Even in a situation like this she's so naïve._ "No," he answered and before she could speak again he continued, "Nor am I bi."

"Then why…?" she asked, still confused.

"Because I know, Mizuki," he answered, tapping her on the nose.

"About me…?" she started, confused. "What about me?"

"That you're a girl!" Sano said, exasperated. _Did she forget her true gender!_

It took her a while to digest what he had just said. "Oh…my…god…"she whispered, flushing an even deeper red, if at all possible. "S-since when!"

"About right after you transferred here."

"That long?"

"Well, you _are _my roommate. I think it would have been a little hard to hide it from me, what with you being so careless. And there are just some things about your true self that you can't hide."

"I-I'm sorry!" she practically yelled, squeezing her eyes shut, and dropping her forehead to his chest. Sano sighed and hugged her to him.

"It's okay," he said soothingly. He took a deep breath, smelling her unique sent. "I didn't tell you either, so we're even."

Mizuki lifted her head back up and looked at him. "Sano…" she whispered.

He reached up a hand and placed it on her cheek. He lifted his head up and she bent her down. The kissed a simple sweet kiss. They broke apart and Sano said, "Now, go take a bath and go to bed, we've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Okay," Mizuki got up off of him and gathered her bathroom stuff. Once inside the bathroom, Sano sat up on his bed and leaned against the wall, smiling. _That was some favor…

* * *

_

**Ok, there it is! I hope you liked it! Please review for it because I do love them so! I'm, like, addicted! XD**_  
_


End file.
